


Walks in the rain

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Be more chill; boyf riends [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Rain, Shopping, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: It started raining harder and now Jeremy regretted not taking a jacket. Michael and he were on their way to the store. Michael wanted to drive there but Jeremy had insisted that they get some fresh air. And it was great for at the beginning, the sun was shining brightly and there were only a few clouds in the sky, but as they got out of the store, it was raining buckets of water at a time.





	Walks in the rain

It started raining harder and now Jeremy regretted not taking a jacket. Michael and he were on their way to the store. Michael wanted to drive there but Jeremy had insisted that they get some fresh air. And it was great for at the beginning, the sun was shining brightly and there were only a few clouds in the sky, but as they got out of the store, it was raining buckets of water at a time. 

 

Michael had only put his hood on his sweatshirt on, but Jeremy, of course, didn’t have a jacket or a sweatshirt, so they were speed walking back to Michael’s house.

 

Jeremy held onto a bag filled with chips, a few cans of Monster energy and nerds with his right hand, his left hand was intertwined with Michael’s. Jeremy quickly looked over to the other, who was frantically gesturing with his left hand, which held another shopping bag, talking about something he had read on the internet. 

 

Seeing Michael so enthusiastic Jeremy couldn’t help but blush at his boyfriend. He started zoning out, focusing on Michael's face and his lips, that moved quickly. 

 

“Jer? you listening?” Jeremy was pulled out of his thoughts, by Michael separating their hands to wave his in front of Jeremy’s face. Jeremy missed the warmth of his boyfriend's head, but as soon as he nodded that he was listening, Michael continued on rambling. 

 

It didn’t even take three minutes until Jeremy was spaced out again, captured by the sheer beauty of his boyfriend, his wet hair hanging in his face, raindrops on his glasses. Jeremy had zoned out so much, that he didn’t realise the puddle a few inches in front of him until his foot slid and he fell right into it.

 

He let out a high pitched scream, which made Michael turn and start laughing. 

 

“Fuck you” Jeremy mumbled, smiling a little, seeing his boyfriend laugh wholeheartedly.

 

“OH MY GOD” Michael held his stomach from laughing too hard, he had dropped the shopping bag. Jeremy huffed out a laugh, flinging his hands around to get most of the water off his hands. 

 

Michael moved backwards, his head thrown back, his laugh guided into the sky, Jeremy didn’t care to tell him about the shopping back lying behind him, that made Michael trip and fall into a puddle as well.

 

Jeremy started to hold his stomach in laughter and Michael put his hand in front of his face, in shame but laughed it off.

 

Jeremy got out after he calmed down a bit, picked up his shopping bag and held his hand out to Michael to take it, to pull him to his feet.

Michael gratefully took it and took his own shopping bag into his free hand, the other one holding Jeremy’s tightly. 

 

“Let’s go home to get dry” He smiled at the taller boy and they started walking to Michael’s house again, both dripping wet, telling jokes and making fun of themselves.

 

\-----------

Around twenty minutes later, both of them had changed, Michael wearing a star wars shirt and sweatpants, sitting on a beanbag. Jeremy was also wearing a pair of Michael’s sweatpants, which were a bit on the short side for the tall boy and a legend of Zelda shirt that he had bought Michael a few years ago, for his birthday. 

 

He had his head in Michael’s lap, smiling up at him, while Michael still talked about some game before Jeremy put his hand on his neck and pulled Michael down to kiss him, while he pushed himself up with his free hand. Michael melted into the kiss, feeling the warm lips of his boyfriend on his, he smiled. 

 

After they separated, Jeremy smiled upwards, a small blush visible on his cheeks.

 

“Interrupting people is rude, did you know that?” Michael smirked down, Jeremy rolled his eyes.

 

“Would you just shut up for a minute?” Jeremy laughed out.

 

“Make me” Michael purred towards Jeremy, who just jumped up, connecting their lips again. 

 

That’s how they ended up in Michael's basement, their hair wet, fingers and toes cold, cuddled up on a beanbag, kissing each other until their bodies warmed up and their hair was dry again.

 

If this is how a walk to the store usually ends, Michael never wanted to drive there again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Comments are greatly appreciated  
> If you enjoyed it, please consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/pissoffimrad)


End file.
